Quelques leçons sur Arrakis
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: C'était un pari que j'ai décidé de poster ! Duncan Idaho est triste d'avoir à quitter Caladan pour Arrakis... Heureusement, Gurney n'est pas très loin pour le réconforter. GurneyxIdaho. Yaoï. Dédiée à Charnat !


**Quelques leçons sur Arrakis : **

Leçon n°1 : ne jamais me donner de mauvaises idées =)

Leçon n°2 : ne jamais rentrer bourré d'une fête.

Le guerrier-troubadour entra dans le vaisseau des membres de la Guilde, sa balisette sur l'épaule, son sac dans le dos. Le voilà donc parti pour Arrakis, cette planète déserte, quittant derrière lui la belle planète Caladan. Il soupira et, jetant un dernier regard en arrière, s'enfonça un peu plus dans le guet-appens tendu par les Harkonnens.

Un émissaire des membres de la Guilde (qui ne souhaitaient bien évidemment pas se montrer, pas même pour les envoyés du Duc Leto Atréides) lui montra sa chambre pour le voyage. c'était un petit endroit assez austère, mais il avait la place de mettre toutes ses affaires et il possédait même une table pour manger ou regarder ses plans. Pour les entraînements, il faudrait qu'il trouve un autre endroit.

Légèrement perdu au milieu des visages de tous ces soldats tristes, il décida de se mettre en quête d'une personne connue avec qui il pourrait discuter un peu avant de composer une autre triste chanson sur son départ de Caladan.

Gurney sortit donc à nouveau de sa «chambre» et fendit la foule désordonnée de soldats du Duc pour atteindre une vaste plateforme assez grande pour la croire vide. Là, il vit un grand homme dans l'uniforme du Duc, les mains dans le dos, appréciant une vue imprenable sur un champ verdoyant. Il reconnu tout de suite ses cheveux châtains courts et vint à sa rencontre :

- Duncan ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir parmi toute cette pagaille ! Tu ne restes pas auprès de Paul ?

- Hélas non, mon ami, le Duc tient à ce que je fasse le voyage d'abord afin d'être sûr qu'il n'y a aucun danger pour notre protégé.

- Profitons d'être encore un peu sur Caladan et pas encore tout à fait sur Arrakis pour aller prendre un verre, mon ami. Il paraît qu'il faudra économiser une fois qu'on sera là-bas.

- Foutu désert, maugréa Duncan.

Les membres de la Guilde avaient décidément tout prévu sur leurs vaisseaux. Ce devait être pour cela que les voyages étaient aussi chers. les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à trouver le bar encore un peu vide en cette heure d'embarquement. Ils commandèrent la même chose à un barman bien peu avenant qui les servit tout de même.

- Caladan me manque déjà, fit Duncan en soupirant.

- Un endroit est juste un endroit. Paul va me manquer, même si je suis sûr de le retrouver, rétorqua Gurney.

Idaho regarda son compagnon. Depuis combien de temps les deux hommes n'avaient-ils pas vus de femmes ? Il y avait bien sûr Jessica ou d'autres Bene Gesserit qui avaient été très présentes dernièrement, tournant autour du pauvre Paul, mais les préparatifs les avaient empêchés d'apprécier la compagnie de femmes plus simples et plus facile à approcher. Il n'avait jamais connu une quelconque femme à Gurney et lui-même ne s'était jamais marié. Pourtant, il trouvait que le guerrier-troubadour, à défaut d'être un Apollon, avait beaucoup de charme. Un charme un peu moqueur, enjoué et pourtant très raffiné. Il appréciait sa compagnie et ses chansons...

Mais, à quoi était-il en train de penser subitement ? Il parait de Gurney, de son camarade comme d'une femme dont il se serait entiché ! Duncan vida son verre d'un trait et en commanda un autre.

Quelques heures après, il n'y voyait déjà plus très clair. Gurney avait fait amener sa balisette pour amuser les quelques soldats qui s'étaient rendus au bar qui était désormais agréé par quelque compagnie féminine envoyée par le Duc pour ses hommes. Il chantait des ballades et des chansons paillardes. Duncan ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il avait une belle voix, profonde qui le faisait vibrer. Il aimait suivre les mouvements de sa bouche, regarder sa cicatrice, apprécier son sourire. Et en même temps, il se réprimandait violemment pour se sentir comme cela.

C'était sans doute à cause du voyage. Il se sentait seul. Atrocement seul, comme déraciné de chez lui, de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules et il sentait l'alcool pur dans son estomac le rendre malade mais il n'avait pas envie de partir. Il ne voulait pas rejoindre sa petite couchette tout seul. Il se força à regarder les filles de joie qui regardaient les soldats. la plupart étaient déjà aussi saoul que lui. Il se demanda s'il pourrait passer la nuit avec une fille de joie. Non, sans doute pas. Ça ne ferait qu'augmenter sa solitude.

Il saisit un autre verre.

Quand Gurney entendit un lourd bruit de chute derrière lui, il ne se demanda même pas ce que ça pouvait bien être. Duncan était complètement saoul. Il avait marmonné la dernière fois qu'il se sentait seul, qu'il broyait du noir à cause du départ de Caladan. Comme Gurney pouvait le comprendre ! Il aurait voulu partir par le même vaisseau que le Duc et son fils dont la fraîcheur aurait pu panser la plaie du départ de sa planète favorite. Mais, il avait préféré chanter et amuser la galerie plutôt que de se laisser aller à la tristesse et à l'alcool.

Le guerrier-troubadour se retourna vers son compagnon et le regarda avec un air mi-amusé, mi-désolé. Son pauvre ami... Lâchant les cordes de sa balisette, au grand mécontentement du public (qui n'était pas tellement plus sobre), il la cala dans son dos et se pencha pour ramasser son compagnon effondré. Celui-ci essaya de se tenir debout sans succès. Gurney se décida donc à aller le ramener dans sa chambre. La fête était finie pour lui ce soir, mais il n'avait pas de regrets. Il valait mieux passer la première nuit à peu près sobre.

Saisissant son compagnon par les aisselles, il le remit sur pied ni une ni deux et se mit en route vers... oh... il ne savait pas où Duncan dormait. Il regarda tout autour de lui : les couloirs étaient déserts. Il n'y avait sûrement personne dans les alentours pour le renseigner...

La porte d'une chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas sous la pression d'un pied impatient. Si seulement Gurney avait su que son compagnon était aussi lourd ! Il n'avait pas l'air comme ça ! Pourtant, il savait que Duncan était un homme très musclé et très fort. Lui-même devenait trop âgé pour porter un homme de sa carrure !

Il entra donc dans sa chambre (n'ayant pas pu trouver celle de Duncan dont l'état empirait minute après minute) et poussa le jeune homme dos sur son lit. Lui-même s'assit sur la petite chaise qui faisait face à son pseudo-bureau. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes pour récupérer un peu de sa fatigue mais se força à les ouvrir à nouveau quand il entendit Duncan grogner sur le lit.

- Duncan ? Duncan ? Ça va ? ... Idaho ? ...

- Je suis seul, fit-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Mais non, Duncan, je suis là. Tu as vraiment bien taquiné la bouteille ce soir, mon ami !

- Gurney ?

- Duncan ?

- Où je suis ?

- Dans mon lit. Je ne connaissais pas le numéro de ta chambre.

- Mais c'est le... le...

- Repose-toi, ce n'est pas grave. Quand tu te réveilleras, on ira la retrouver.

- Et toi, tu vas dormir où ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dors.

Gurney se leva de sa chaise et finit d'enlever sa lourde veste d'homme du Duc. Il jeta un regard presque compatissant à l'aigle rouge de son uniforme : lui aussi devait se sentir tellement loin de son nid. Un peu comme le moineau de près d'un mètre 90 qui semblait dormir sur son lit en ce moment-même. Le guerrier-troubadour retira même sa chemise, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Il finit par se rasseoir. Aussitôt, Duncan se tourna difficilement pour s'allonger de côté. Il se retourna bien vite quand il vit que Gurney était torse nu. Etrange, Gurney ne savait pas l'homme aussi pudique.

- Tu comptes dormir avec tes chaussures ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je devrais... euhm... retourner à ma chambre...

- Tu te souviens du numéro ?

- Euhm.. non, toujours pas...

- Alors, dors, ce n'est pas grave...

Ne recevant pas de réponse de l'autre parti, Gurney pensa qu'il s'était finalement endormi et entreprit de laver sa balissette avec un chiffon. C'était important de garder ses instruments propres, armes comme balisettes. Il la ré-accorda ensuite et se laissa aller à un petit air doux et triste comme une berceuse.

Gurney ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi que lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il se trouvait alors à quelques centimètres du visage de Duncan qui avait l'air d'avoir un peu récupéré.

- Alors, as-tu bien...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : déjà les lèvres de Duncan se pressaient contre les siennes. Il eut à peine le temps de réfléchir que déjà, il frissonnait quand ses mains froides (étaient-elles froides ou simplement délicieuses pour le faire frissonner ainsi ?) se posèrent sur son torse, à même la peau.

Quand ils manquèrent d'air, ils se séparèrent, se regardant, légèrement sous le choc de ce qu'ils avaient fait et surtout du plaisir qu'ils en avaient retiré.

- Oh et puis, j'imagine que je suis saoul moi aussi, déclara Gurney avant de plonger sur sa nouvelle proie.

Il ravit les lèvres de Duncan, entrant de force dans sa bouche, laissant sa langue rencontrer la sienne dans un duel enfiévré et passionné. Ils se quittèrent à nouveau et Gurney aida Duncan à se débarrasser de sa veste, de sa chemine et de ses chaussures pour le laisser torse nu en face de lui.

Le jeune homme força Gurney en position assise sur son lit et s'agenouilla entre ses jambes. Le guerrier-trombadour essaya de ne pas forcer les choses, mais il se sentait honteusement trembler d'hésitation quand Duncan ouvrit son pantalon et en sortit le sceptre de son désir, tendu et brûlant. Il ouvrit alors ses si jolies lèvres et...

Paul se réveilla en sursaut, criant presque, entièrement suant.

- As-tu encore fait un rêve prémonitoire, Paul ? lui demanda la vieille Révérende Mère assise à son chevet aux côtés de Jessica.

- J'espère bien que non... Mère, Gurney pourrait-il partir plutôt dans le même vaisseau que nous ?


End file.
